Daddy Doesn't Know
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Written for annemidnight WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Summary: John finds out.


**Warnings**: Bobby knows, wee!cest [not specified, but Sam is underage], 69, fingering, barebacking, bottom!Sam, John finds out, schmoop, use of endearments

* * *

"You gotta stay quiet, Sam. I know Bobby doesn't give a damn, but I sure as hell know he doesn't want to _hear_ us…" said Dean, covering Sam's mouth with his palm, not stopping the jerk of his fist along Sam's length.

"But, Dean, I can't—_fuck_—can't help myself," gasped Sam, hips rolling into the circle of Dean's fingers around him.

"Know from experience, little brother. But you _really_ gotta keep quiet, Sammy," answered Dean, crushing his mouth against his baby brother's when he felt the rumble of Sam's moan against his chest, glad he could muffle the sound with his lips.

"Dean, _please_," whispered Sam, pressing his forehead against his brother's throat, hips bucking into the curl of his brother's fingers.

"Wanna try something?"

"_Anything_."

"Don't even know what I'm gonna suggest."

"Don't care. Like what you do to me," groaned Sam, sliding his tongue over Dean's pulse, smiling when Dean rocked up against his ass.

"Alright, lie on your side, then," said Dean, lifting Sam off his lap and settling Sammy next to him, lying opposite his brother. He looked up at Sam between their stomachs and smirked at Sam's wide-eyed gaze.

"Gonna-"

"If you can keep up," egged Dean, pushing Sam's leg back and curling his fingers around Sam's dick, eyes still on Sam's as he swirled his tongue around the leaking head.

"And you expect me to be quiet," groaned Sam, thrusting into Dean's mouth.

Dean pulled back and cleared his throat. "Will be when you get my dick in your mouth," he said, reaching around Sam and pulling his hair back from his forehead, grinning when Sam leant forward and took him between his lips.

Sam moaned and took his brother all the way into his mouth, nose pressed against Dean's lower stomach. He swallowed around Dean's length, copying every swipe of Dean's tongue over his dick. He wasn't going to last long with Dean's swollen lips wrapped around him, always came within minutes when Dean sucked him, feel of Dean's thick length in his own mouth intensifying every pulse of pleasure.

He sucked Dean harder, hips stuttering, Dean's tongue flicking over the bundle of nerves just beneath the head.

Dean swore and pulled off of Sam's cock, rubbing Sam's cockhead over his mouth as he rolled his baby brother's balls.

"_Dean_," moaned Sam, eyes fluttering closed as his brother licked the length of his dick.

"_Quiet_," said Dean, jerking his hips, breath stuttering out of him when Sam took him between his lips again. He fluttered his tongue along his brother's length, knew it wasn't going to be long before Sam cried out and came down his throat.

He palmed Sam's asscheek and rubbed his fingertip along Sam's crack, teasing Sam's hole. He reached under the pillows and grabbed the lube, permanent spot under the pillows on their cot whenever they stayed at Bobby's.

He drizzled some lubricant between Sam's buttocks, leaning up and grinning at his brother when Sam faltered in his ministrations.

"_Cheater_," moaned Sam, hips bucking when Dean sucked him into his mouth, finger rubbing maddeningly over his hole, body relaxing and allowing his brother's digit inside. His breath hitched, writhing as Dean worked his finger deeper, brushing his prostate and making him cry out.

Dean pulled off again, shushing his brother and then sucking Sam into his mouth, didn't even care that Sam stopped licking him, just wanted to make his brother lose it.

"D-_Dean_," gasped Sam, tangling his fingers in his hair, hips jerking, forward into Dean's mouth and backward onto his brother's digit, breath hitching when Dean eased a second finger into him.

"Oh god, oh god, _fuck_," he moaned, muscles tightening, spilling down his brother's throat when Dean pressed both his fingers against his prostate.

Dean swallowed Sam's come, teasing that spot as Sam's muscles fluttered through the aftershocks.

"Dude, get _off_," whimpered Sam, body shuddering as Dean continued licking his oversensitive cock.

"Nice one, little brother," teased Dean, carefully pulling his fingers free.

Sam flushed and nudged Dean's chest with his knee. "Want me to-" he panted, curling his fingers around his brother's dick.

"Better idea," said Dean, smirking at Sam and sitting up, curling his hands over Sam's hips and tugging Sam onto his lap.

"Yeah?" asked Sam, planting his hands on Dean's chest and rocking along his brother's length. He grabbed the lube from his brother and knelt up, squeezing some lube into his palm and then spreading it along Dean's dick.

"Since you obviously don't understand the concept of sixty-nine-ing," muttered Dean, grunting when Sam smacked his chest.

"If you hadn't have fingered me, I would've been able to make you come, too," argued Sam, teasing Dean's cock against his hole before pressing down against his brother, groaning as Dean breached him.

"Will _now_, though." Dean cupped Sam's hips and helped Sam ride his dick, lifting his little brother and dragging him back down as they moved together. "Fuck, _Sam_."

Sam moaned in agreement, hips rolling against his brother's. He leant forward and sucked at Dean's throat, remembered that Bobby was just downstairs and they needed to keep quiet.

"Jesus, little brother," whispered Dean, sliding his hands around to Sam's ass, holding on as Sam fucked himself on his dick. "Just like that, Sam, _fuck_."

"_You_ have to be quiet, too," breathed Sam, pressing his mouth against Dean's, letting Dean angle his head and control their kiss. He moaned against Dean's mouth, Dean's fingers a tight curl around his length, hard and leaking between them.

"_Close_, Sam," groaned Dean, heart pounding when he heard the rumble of their dad's car outside. "Fuck, little brother, come on," he said, bucking up into his brother and working his brother's dick

"_Yeah_, almost there, Dean," moaned Sam, muscles tensing , balls tight with his release.

Dean rocked up into Sam, hips twitching as he found his release, mouth falling open, crying out his brother's name as he came.

"Jesus, _Dean_," moaned Sam, coming when Dean twisted his fist down his length, body spasming as Dean worked him dry.

"_Hey, Bobby, where are the boys?"_

"_John, you ain't supposed to be back 'till tomorrow."_

"_Finished up the gig a little early. Figured I'd take the boys off your hands."_

"_They're sleeping."_

"_Not like I haven't woken 'em up before."_

"Sam, you gotta move," hissed Dean, carefully pulling out of his little brother, scrambling to pull on his clothes as their dad and Bobby headed up the stairs, knocking Sam off the bed in the process.

"_Dean_," mumbled Sam, throwing his brother's boxer-briefs onto the bed, eyes wide as he watched his brother pull them on, just in time as the door opened.

"You boys awa-"

"Now, John, don't you-"

"Sam. Dean," said John, tone hard to read as he looked from his youngest to his oldest. He furrowed his brow and looked at Sam on the floor, grey sheet tangled around his body. "Why is he on the floor?"

"Dad, uh, it's no-"

"And why does it stink like sex in here?"

"I can explai-"

John turned toward Bobby, arms crossed over his chest. "Did you know about this?"

"Dad, don-"

"Be quiet, Dean."

Dean widened his eyes at his little brother, helping Sam onto the bed and scooting in front of his little brother, hiding Sam from view as their dad turned toward Bobby.

"How long has this been going on?" asked John, brows furrowed as he looked at Bobby for the answer.

"Since last summer."

"And you didn't tell me? Christ, Bobby, what kind of friend are you?"

"Friend? John, you're lucky you didn't get a load of buckshot in your ass, come storming in my house at one in the mornin'."

"But this has been going on since last summer and you didn't _tell me_?"

"Ain't my place. S'your boys' business. Ain't hurtin' one another," said Bobby with a shrug, glancing at the boys before looking back at their dad.

"Why didn't the two of _you_ tell me?" asked John, turning his attention to his son's.

"Um, because we were expecting _this_ reaction?" answered Dean rhetorically, smiling back at his brother when Sam tucked his fingers in the waistband of his underwear.

"Dean, I don't care _what_ you and Sam do, so long as you boys are staying out of trouble. Just. _Annoyed_ that neither of you told me. That you guys told _Bobby_ and not _me_."

"Didn't exactly _tell_ me. Jus' kinda found out about it."

"Sam was too loud?"

"_Hey_," interjected Sam, incensed at their dad's implications.

"Not like that wasn't how it happened," said Dean, heartbeat returning back to normal, still wasn't sure what to make of their dad's reaction, but knew their dad wasn't about to kill them.

"Might've had somethin' to do with it," grumbled Bobby, readjusting his hat on his head. "Anyway, you gettin' out of here, or what? I've got tomes to read, boy."

"_Boy? _I'll _boy_ you," grumbled John, following after Bobby, pausing and turning. "Get packed, we're moving town, kids," he called, trailing down the stairs after Bobby.

"That was surreal," huffed Sam, flopping back on the bed, slowly exhaling when Dean flopped back and did the same.

"No shit."

"So. Dad knows."

"No kidding."

"And he doesn't care?"

"Doesn't seem like it."

"_Jesus_," mumbled Sam, smiling at Dean when his brother smirked at him and kissed him.

"Yeah, well, c'mon. I'm sure dad wants to get the hell out of here," said Dean, dad and Bobby's grumbling clear even from the first floor.

Sam sighed and watched as Dean climbed off the bed and started pulling on his clothes. "Dude, Dad _knows_."

"Shut it," laughed Dean, throwing a balled up pair of socks at Sam before shoving his stuff in his duffel.

Sam rolled his eyes and climbed off the bed, hurriedly dressing and packing his things.

They stumbled down the stairs, falling into one another before bumping into their dad at the foot.

"You _girls _ready to go?"

"Oh god," moaned Sam, following after Dean and their dad when John started heading out the door. "Is it _always_ going to be like this?"

"Just think of it as retribution for keeping me in the dark, boys," said John, throwing Sam and Dean's duffels into the trunk of the Impala.

"Think I would've preferred it if Dad _wasn't_ okay with all of this," grumbled Sam, mouth curling up at the corner when Dean laughed and threw his arm around him, rubbing his knuckles against his skull.


End file.
